Phineas and Ferb: Mission to Skylands
by W.I.T.C.H.-and-Naruto-Gurl
Summary: When Kaos comes and tries to attack the Flynn-Fletcher siblings and their friends, Portal Masters Ireland and Joshua Regan, along with the rest of the skylanders crew come to rescue. Only to reveal to the 8 kids that they too are Portal Masters and are needed to help stop Kaos and save Skylands! Will they stop the evil portal master in time? (After third game! So may change!)
1. Prologue

First I apologize for my inactivity lately! But with school and a crazy summer I haven't had time to write some stories. Second... I CAN'T BELIEVE NO ONE HAS THOUGHT OF THIS CROSSOVER YET! THEY COULD GO PERFECTLY TOGETHER YA KNOW! Anyway, please enjoy!

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Prologue

**Beep, beep, beep!** Went the annoying sound of the alarm clock by 16 year old Ireland Regan's bed.

'Note to self: Unplug this thing!' She bitterly thought as her hand slammed down hard on the off switch and dragged herself out of bed.

Today was just like any other summer day at the Regan's house and Ireland knew the routine like the back of her hand. When her mother was at her tennis match it was: Wake at 8:00 to do chores, which included practicing piano, watering plants, making sure her 12 year old brother, Joshua, didn't sleep in too late, feeding the dog, get at least 40 minutes of treadmill in, shower, and finally wait for mother to get back so they could go for lunch and maybe a movie after.

At first glance, there wasn't anything that seemed super special about these siblings. They were both fair skinned, blue-eyed, and brown-haired. The only difference between them was that Joshua also had glasses. They both did well in school and even had the same sense of humor as the other.

But Ireland and her younger brother were anything BUT, ordinary. They were portal masters, apprentices to the great Master Eon himself. A while ago they had gone on some amazing journeys to save the magical world of Skylands from the evil portal master Kaos at least three times. Last time they had narrowly stopped him for using the magic within an ancient volcano to rule these floating islands.

Ever since their first adventure, the siblings had been collecting and training the skylanders that had fallen to Earth, using their portals of power to send them back, and battle the forces of darkness.

Ireland commanded the Magic, Life, Undead, and Air skylanders. While her brother Joshua was mostly in charge of the Tech, Fire, Water, and Earth skylanders.

But, that was over a year ago, and even though training new skylanders was fun, the siblings secretly missed being summoned to Skylands for real to kick some real butt. But they hadn't heard from Cali, Flynn, Hugo, or even Eon himself for a long time. Kaos wasn't done yet... Not by a long shot. So why no activity in need of portal master attention for this period of time.

"Come on, Josh!" Grumbled Ireland, shaking her brother, "If you want to see 'Planes' today we have to get done what we have to before mom gets back, ya know."

At the mention of the film that Joshua had been dying to see for weeks he sprung out of bed.

"Don't worry sis! I'll be finished before you can say Glumshanks!"

Giggling at her brother's enthusiastic attitude for so early in the morning, the brunette left the room for her brother to get dressed. She then proceeded downstairs to get the mail that had been delivered through the slot in the door. Taking it to the counter, Ireland proceeded to sort the mail into piles, for bills, coupons, junk mail, etc. Near the bottom of the pile was a worn looking envelope, but what caught Ireland's eye was who it was addressed to: Masters Ireland Regan and Joshua Regan Planet Earth.

"JOSHUA! COME DOWN AND SEE THIS! AND BRING THE 'PACKS' WITH YOU!" she shouted with a high pitched chatter upstairs, which followed by a fast scrambling in the game room and a rushed stumble down.

"What? What is that?" asked Joshua, seeing his sister holding the envelope and tossing their backpacks on the floor in the hallway. The backpacks were full to the brink with their skylanders that were of the element that they controlled.

"I'm not sure yet! But look at the symbols below the address!" Sure enough, right below the address was a scramble of gibberish symbols that no one would ever be able to decipher. But this wasn't gibberish at all to the siblings. This was the very language Eon taught them when they first set foot on skylands. All that the symbols said was the exact same thing as on top, simply in a different more ancient language.

"Well hurry up and open it! It could be another mission and they'll need us!"

"Already on it," she grinned, already beginning to slowly shift and tear the top. After opening it, she reached into pull out the paper, only to be greeted with not a paper but a blinding light and a sudden sucking sensation.

Next thing the siblings knew, they were sprawled face first on a soft and slightly scratchy patch of flowers and grass.

"Well, it seems our much needed portal whatchamajiggers have finally arrived with a very sweet entrance... almost as sweet as me. BOOM!"

Recognizing that oh-so-boastful voice tone, Joshua lifted his head, and his suspicions were, unfortunately, confirmed. Flynn, the mabu, and, supposedly, 'best' pilot in all of skylands was standing only a couple inches in front of them.

"Oh, crud," Josh growled hatefully through his teeth. Ever since first meeting this spotlight yearning mabu, he really hadn't been on Josh's good side much. Although there was one occasion on their last mission where this view changed... a little.

Before any mayhem could start between these frenemies, Hugo said in pleasant tone, "Hello, Masters Ireland and Joshua-"

"Please Hugo, we told you a hundred times before, just call us Ireland and Josh." Ireland said slightly irritated, cutting the hedgehogish mabu off as she slowly stood up.

"Oh-! Why of course! My apologies!" He laughed awkwardly before continuing, "As I was saying before, I hope our little 'transport' letter wasn't such a rough ride, was it?"

"Oh, no... no. We LOVE opening an 'oh-so-mysterious' letter," she exclaimed sarcastically, while doing the finger gestures, "that 'just-so-happened' to appear at our 'particular' doorstep and then being sucked through a magic portal!"

"Oh! Wonderful!" exclaimed Hugo, not recognizing the sarcasm, "That was Flynn's idea!"

Having overheard this, Josh's annoyance to the pilot mabu only seemed to increase... and not in Flynn's favor.

"Hugo..." He half-whispered at the corner of his mouth, "Stop talking!"

Just as Josh's hands began to sparkle with electricity, which was a special ability he had developed through his training, a gloved hand blocked the future mabu barbecue.

"Okay, you two 'lovebirds'," Cali said, while glancing annoyed between the two, "fighting is not on top of our 'to-do list' right now!"

"Oh, really! Then WHAT is at the top of this 'list' right now!" Josh half-shouted while flailing his hands about.

"Yeah! Why exactly are we here right now Hugo...? It's been over a year since you've called us personally!" asked Ireland, cocking her head slightly.

"Well... let's just say that there is some good news... and then some bad news."

"Great! Why am I NOT surprised!" exclaimed Josh, throwing his hands in the air.

"Let's start with the bad news first though. Our sources have told us that Kaos has, unfortunately, seemed to have teamed up with a particular mad scientist of some sort from your world of planet Earth."

The Regan siblings were silent as they stared at Hugo with wide eyes.

'Three... two... one.' Cali counted in her head.

"EEEHHHH!" Shrieked the siblings with panicked anime eyes.

"Wh-wh-what do you mean from Earth!" Ireland asked in a panicked tone.

"Y-yeah! I thought our world was neutral in magic!" her brother asked in the same tone.

"It is!" confirmed Hugo in surprisingly calm tone, "This scientist doesn't seem to use magic at all. It is simply the power of his brain."

"You mean brainpower?" asked Joshua, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I believe that is what you people call it."

"Lovely!" Ireland rolled her eyes, "and the good news?"

"Master Eon has chosen 8 new portal masters to assist us in our little fray with Kaos."

"What? Why?" Joshua asked now confused.

"Trust me, I am just about as confused as you are Josh," Cali confirmed, "but apparently, Master Eon thinks that we're going to need some help this time."

"Since when have we needed help?" asked Joshua complained.

"Josh, Master Eon has his reasons, and if he has chosen more portal masters, whether they are full time or part time, he did for a reason... maybe we'll have a hard time defeating Kaos on our own this time." Ireland shot back at her brother, causing him to drop his head in defeat and start muttering something like "you do have a point".

"Anyway," she continued turning back to the spectacled mabu, "do you happen to know who these new portal masters are? Or even what they look like or where they live?"

"Indeed I do Ireland! I hoping you would ask!" Hugo started to dig in his worn out backpack and pulled out a newer looking scroll and handed to the female portal master.

Ireland opened it to reveal 8 people standing in a row, 5 boys and 3 girls.

The first boy had blonde hair, light blue eyes, and was wearing an olive-green shirt over a brown T-shirt with beige cargo shorts. He seemed to be the tallest of the group. Over his head was a raindrop, the symbol for water.

Next to him was was a teenage girl who was slightly shorter than him. Her face was round by general appearance and her eyes possessed a shade of blue. Her hair was orange and flowed freely down to her shoulders. A notable physical trait of hers was her unusually long neck. She was wearing a red tank top and a white skirt fastened to her waist by a red belt. With that was a pair of short red socks underneath a pair of white Mary Jane shoes. Above her head was a swirling symbol, representing Air.

Next to her was a boy wearing a black shirt with a skull on the front, set up in a "Punisher" style. He also had large, red hiking boots, with green khaki shorts. His hair was brown and cut in a buzz cut style. He had deep blue eyes, and also appeared to be somewhat overweight. Above his head was a small range of mountains, symbolizing Earth.

The next boy seemed to be from Indian descent, with the darkest skin out of all of them, dark eyes, and black fuzzy hair. He had on a light blue t-shirt and blue overalls with two buttons and a pocket in the middle. He also had on blue and white sneakers and blue socks. Above his head was the magic symbol for Skylands, an eight pointed star.

The fourth boy looked the most unusual out of all 8 of the people. He had short, spiky deep red hair, a triangle shaped head with a large pointy nose, and large, dark blue eyes. He had three freckles near his temple and also had a slight but noticeable slouch. He was wearing an orange and off-white striped t-shirt, blue cargo shorts with large pockets, and blue high-top sneakers with no noticeable socks. A small pillar of flame was over him, meaning he was the fire element.

The boy next to him also looked unusual, but not by much. He was wearing a collared beige shirt with a button, very high-waisted dark purple pants with a light purple belt and black tennis shoes. His hair was thick, scruffy and leaf-green. His head was tall and rectangle-shaped, with a large cubical nose, and also shaped like an "F". He had dark blue eyes, one of which was larger than the other. He had a gear of sorts over his head, the Tech symbol.

Next to him was a girl with long, black hair with thin blue highlights, curtain-like bangs and a round bottom, an oval shaped head with a flat top, and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a pink dress with a white T-shirt underneath and a deep purple belt, white socks and pink shoes with white laces. She also had a pink bow on her head, just below the Life symbol, which was a small bundle of leaves.

The final member in the group was a teenage girl with blue eyes, dark brown hair, which she had long and freely down her back. She was wearing a tight-fitting black leather coat, black long pants and black calf-high boots. Her clothes were in the basic military Goth fashion. Her skin had a bit of a yellow tint to it as well. She was the Undead member of the group, showing the skull was above her.

"These are them huh?" asked Joshua, looking over his sister's shoulder.

"Man... that kid with the fire's got a weird shaped head," commented Flynn, who was surprised that Josh hadn't made a move to pummel him, but only nodded in agreement... for once.

"Yep," Ireland nodded, "looks like we're going on a bit of a road trip. "Flynn, prepare the Dread Yacht!"

"You got it!" saluted the Mabu, before running toward the 'cursed' airship.

"We're taking that thing again?" Josh got a panicked expression on his face.

"Oh, don't tell me that you actually believe that Flynn's ship is 'cursed' little brother," she teased, "that's just a myth."

"Oh, yeah? Well then explain all the mishaps that happened while we were on it for our last adventure huh? Ghost Ships? The engine breaking down every five seconds?"

"Do you believe that the ship is really haunted Cali?" asked Hugo with a confused look. The only response he received was a shrug.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

How was that for the first chapter? Now the Regan's are based off of me and my younger brother... those aren't our real names and Regan isn't our real last name.

For each element the character controls, if you think one of them should be switched, just let me know and I will change it.

BTW, I need help thinking of an invention that Phineas and Ferb should create for the beginning of the next chapter. I also need help thinking of a scheme for Kaos this time as well. If you have any suggestions please let me know!


	2. Chapter 1: Attack and Rescue

Chapter 1: Attack and Rescue

_**"PHINEAS AND FERB! YOU ARE SOOOO BUSTED!"**_ shouted the familiar voice of 16 year old Candace Flynn, of the Flynn-Fletcher family, from her bedroom window. She had been trying to 'bust' her brothers all summer long... and did they get in trouble? NO! Did Mom or Dad see it? NO! She had used all sorts of methods from teamwork to having Buford nail the contraption to the ground to make sure it didn't get destroyed or fly away and still her annoying and totally unbustable brothers were still alive!

This time they had built a giant robotic underwater aquarium. It was the size of the Shark Reef in Las Vegas with real water and plants, but all of the fish and animals in the tank were made of metal and mechanical parts.

"Candace do you ever get tired of trying to 'bust' your brothers?" asked Vanessa Doofenshmirtz in a bored tone. Ever since their little encounter at the library about a month ago Vanessa and Candace had started to hang out with each other and became very close friends.

Right before Candace's little outburst, Candace's boyfriend, Jeremy Johnson, had been sharing with them a new song that he and Vanessa's ex-boyfriend Johnny, who had recently joined Jeremy's band as a keyboard player, having given up guitar and started taking piano lessons about 2 months ago, had written.

"Oh! I don't know Vanessa! Do you give up on trying to bust your dad?" she asked the goth.

After a moment of awkward silence, Vanessa sighed, "Point taken."

"Hey, Candace, if you two are busy right now I can always play the song for you later." Jeremy assured them as he started to put his guitar away.

"NO NO! Jeremy just wait! Once I call Mo-AAAHHHHH!" Candace screamed as she looked out the window and saw that what was left of the shark tank was just a couple of shallow puddles and some stray pieces of kelp.

"Let me guess... the giant shark tank is gone huh?" asked Vanessa in an obvious tone.

"HOW DO THEY DO IT SO FAST!" Shrieked the busting machine of a teenage.

Meanwhile in the backyard...

"Wow... who would have thought that a UFO full of aquatic robotic people-"

"You mean robotic merpeople Phineas?" asked Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah that... would have carried the aquarium off like that."

"Well like they always say" began the rare talker Ferb Fletcher, "'When something seems fishy... maybe they are fish.'"

"People say that?" asked Buford, with an arched eyebrow.

"Well, technically, that is indeed a very famous line by-" but before Baljeet could finish his sentence, Buford gave him a mega atomic wedgie.

No one noticed that the area around them had gotten strangely darker until Isabella squeaked and pointed upward, "Phi-Phineas! G-Guys!"

Turning to where Isabella was pointing, all their eyes widened. Hovering above them in the air was a giant floating castle-like fortress. Out of it came a large, scary-looking floating head.

"IT IS I KAOS! THE TRUE PORTAL MASTER OF SKYLANDS!"

"A portal master? That is so cool!" exclaimed Phineas, who was the only one who was still smiling with his brother, the others were cowering away behind them, even Buford looked terrified.

"NO! DO YOU IDIOTS NOT GET IT!? I'M HERE TO DESTROY YOU! AFTER ALL YOU AND YOUR 8 PUNY FRIENDS ARE THE ONLY ONES WHO CAN STOP ME!"

"8?" asked Baljeet, "There are only 5 of us here."

"HEY BUDDY YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHERS!" screamed Candace, who was followed by Jeremy and Vanessa, who all of them had seen the giant fortress from the bedroom window.

"YEAH! AND - and what's up with your head? It looks ridiculous." remarked Vanessa, in a tone of disgust.

"WHAT?! MY HEAD IS AWESOME I TELL YOU! FEAR IT! FEAR MY GIANT FLOATING HEAD!"

"See? Me and Chumstanks told you your head simply isn't evil enough." Said a thick German accent from inside the fortress.

"The name's Glumshanks! But don't worry people mix it up a lot." said the butler, dropping his head in defeat.

"SILENCE YOU TWO!" Kaos shouted on the inside, "You're spoiling my evil mood. And are you done with that inator yet to get my army of robots?"

"No, sorry, I just need a few more parts. Plus, I don't know why but this feels like a serious deja vu moment, I totally feel like I did something like this before." Dr. Doofenshmirtz replied, when a platypus's call interrupted him, "Oh, shut up Perry the Platypus."

"Now where was I? OH YES! TREMBLE IN FEAR AS ALL 8 OF YOU MEET YOUR TRAGIC-" Before the dark portal master could finish, multiple projectiles of different types of Earth, Fire, Water, and Tech parts hit the fortress with surprising force, followed by a ram into the fortress sending it flying away. It was nothing other than the Dread Yacht with the skylands team on it.

"YEAH! JOSH REGAN! NUMBER ONE SUPERSTAR!" shouted a voice from the Yacht.

"Nice smash Flynn, and good shooting Josh! But I think-!" said another voice, female this time, followed by screams as the Dread Yacht dive bombed into the ground of the Flynn-Fletcher backyard.

"Hey, guys, I know what we're going to do today! RUN FOR OUR LIVES!" shouted Phineas as everyone quickly took cover behind the backyard's tree.

When they all finally peaked out, the 8 friends saw the remains of the yacht and its passengers climb out of the wreckage.

"Whoa!" said Jeremy in awe, "Hey Phineas? Ever had a ship as big as that crash in the yard?"

"Nope! The only time that a ship actually crashed into the yard was when we first met Meep."

"Was that the day that a flying ship sped by and ripped all the clothing off of me and Buford?" asked Bajeet.

"Hey!" said the bully, grabbing Bajeet by the collar, "I thought we agreed to never speak of that day again!"

"Yep, but that was the day!" confirmed Isabella, as she and the others came completely out from behind the tree.

Before anyone could say anything else, Ireland and the rest of the Dread Yacht's crew came up to them. Ireland opened the photo scroll and held it up to them face first, "Is this you guys?" The group recognized the voice of the one that yelled before the Yacht crash landed.

Looking at the 8 people in the scroll, Vanessa said with a shrug, "It looks like it."

"Ah! Wonderful!" exclaimed Hugo, "May we please have your names?"

"Sure thing! I'm Phineas Flynn and this is my brother Ferb Fletcher, and this is our sister Candace." the triangle-headed boy introduced his family.

Ferb waved while Candace said "Hi," in a nervous tone.

"Hello, I am Baljeet Tjinder, pleasure to meet you... things!" he said glancing at Hugo, Cali, and Flynn.

"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro member of Fireside Girl troop 46231 at your service."

"Nice to meet you, kid." Cali said in her confident voice, 'She and I might get along fine!'

"Vanessa Doofenshmirtz," she said simply, before putting in earphones and listening to rock music of some sort.

"I'm Jeremy Johnson, Candace's boyfriend." he said while winking at his GF, who giggled a little.

"I'M BUFORD VAN STOMM! REMEMBER IT!" shouted Buford in a proud tone.

"Why is he talking like all boastful like that? Since when do people talk like-" Flynn began but stopped when Josh screamed and his hands crackled like crazy. "See ya Cali!" he shouted before taking off at full speed, Josh right on his heels.

"GET BACK HERE!" Josh screamed, while throwing lightning bolts at the pilot, "SLOW DOWN! I JUST WANT TO DESTROY YOU!"

"WELL WHAT I SAID WAS TRUE RIGHT!? WHO TALKS LIKE THAT?" the mabu shouted back.

Josh chased Flynn all over the backyard, sometimes tripping on some broken bolts from the yacht, and soon they were just running in a giant circle around the entire house. All the while everyone just stared at the comical scene.

After they ran around at least 10 times, Ireland had had enough. 'Okay, that's it! TRAP!' shouted the thought on the next time Flynn and her brother ran close to her, she used her element, light, to project a light barrier between the 'cat' and 'mouse'.

"HEY SIS! NO LIGHT FORCE FIELDS!" Josh shouted, after he face planted into it.

"Josh, you promised you'd be on your best behavior here!" his sister scolded him.

"WELL FLYNN HERE IS DRIVING ME COMPLETELY BONKERS!"

"Okay, first of all you don't need to yell," she said, rubbing her ear which was ringing a little bit from the scream, "and second, like Cali said before, this is not a time for fighting... Not when Kaos is putting the fate of all Skylands at stake!"

"Fate of Skylands? What are you talking about?... What is skylands exactly?" asked Jeremy raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah and who's Kaos?" asked Candace putting her hands on her hips.

"Kaos is someone you definitely don't want want to want to know personally..." explained a voice from inside Ireland's backpack.

"Who said that?" Isabella asked as everyone was looking around the yard trying to locate the voice.

"Oh yeah, we almost forgot!" exclaimed Ireland. She and her brother then hefted their backpacks off themselves and poured out the contents. To the 8 people in front of them, they all looked like action figures of some sort.

"Wow! That's quite the collection of action figures you got there," Phineas complimented the Regans.

"Oh, these aren't just action figures!" explained Joshua, as he and his then spread their hands in front of them.

"APPEAR OUR PORTALS OF POWER!" they said in unison. In two puffs of magical smoke, to portals of power appeared in front of the siblings as the group stared at them awe. Phineas and Ferb vaguely recognized the design from one of their project book pages.

Ireland and Joshua they scooped up their share of figures and placed them all on the portals of power. In flashes of light, the 'action figures' weren't action figures any longer, but a large assortment of magical and mythical creatures.

"And to answer your question young lady," replied a purple dragon from Ireland's portal, "I was the one who spoke. Name's Spyro and these are my friends the Skylanders!"

"Whoa! Cool!" exclaimed Phineas, his eyes full of excitement.

"Just who are you guys anyway?" asked Vanessa, "And how did you get here?"

"Well, that's a bit of a long story," replied Joshua scratching his head, "but considering that we aren't going anywhere until the yacht is fixed I think we have some time."

"Alright," said Ireland, smiling as she and the rest of the skylanders sat on the grass in front of them, "It's time you guys knew what's happening... I hope you have a notebook and pen-" she was interrupted when Ferb took out a notebook and pen which he had stored who knows where, and got ready to right some things down, "because this is going to be an interesting lecture."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

I would like to thank 'Technow' for the suggestion of Kaos' scheme.

As for the invention for Phineas and Ferb at the beginning, my brother suggested it to me and I thought it was hilarious!

Phineas and Ferb volunteer to fix the yacht in the next chapter. Any suggestions on what to add to the yacht because... you know that's how they are!

I hope you enjoyed, R and R please and the reference to the chase scene with Flynn I got from this: wander-over-yonder-episode-1-the-picnic from about 7:30 to 8:50.


End file.
